Rivets and the like are well known fastener elements and often in the past they were constructed of metal. More recently, rivets have been made of plastic materials and Canadian patent 908,396 to Seckerson is typical of a rivet fastener system using a stud and socket concept (male and female parts). However, previous rivet-type fasteners often suffer from not being particularly strong in shear strength properties or characteristics and of exhibiting undesirable side-to-side movement.
Furthermore, two part fastener systems often depend upon the end of the socket contacting the head of the stud so as to limit the amount of insertion even though withdrawal of the stud is effectively prevented by means of the cooperating internal confronting shoulders.
Still further, in accordance with one prior art device, the stud shank has a solid shouldered end with the socket or female portion having a trifurcated annular collar. The furcations permit flexing of the collar in order to allow the shouldered end of the shank to pass through the collar opening and snap into place behind the collar.
Notwithstanding this prior art, there is still a need for a fastener device which is adapted to provide or serve as not only a rivet system but can also provide or serve as a fastener system wherein one of the stud and socket members is designed for some use other than as a rivet head such as for example a roller. The other one of the two parts may act as a support member, such as, for example, for a closet door or the like. In such case good shear strength is provided along with good rotational contact. Nevertheless little side-to-side movement and substantially no axial movement is allowed with this fastener system.